


哥哥

by YXYQ



Category: nomin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXYQ/pseuds/YXYQ
Kudos: 1





	哥哥

李帝努的阴茎抵在罗渽民股缝之间，没有布料阻隔的炽热的感觉传递给他，李帝努带着薄茧的手游走在罗渽民的腰间，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳后，罗渽民轻微地抖了一下，李帝努一下翻身压住罗渽民，在罗渽民锁骨处轻轻咬了一口，随即又伸出舌头舔舐着，打个巴掌给个甜枣对罗渽民很是受用，罗渽民微微仰起头，露出弧度优美的天鹅颈，李帝努低头含住罗渽民胸前的两点，乳头因为刺激早已挺立，李帝努的舌头在乳头上打转，时而轻咬时而像婴儿喝奶那样吮吸着，小小的乳珠变得红肿，上面还有未干的津液，在灯关下闪着光亮，李帝努一手套弄罗渽民的阴茎一手揉捏着罗渽民的细腰，罗渽民的阴茎在李帝努的动作下逐渐硬挺，看着罗渽民的腰被弄出红痕李帝努不再继续，转而去开拓后穴，李帝努的手很大指节细长，手指艰难进入的紧致的后穴，罗渽民被李帝努弄得直喘，李帝努的手指只进去了一根，慢慢开拓着，罗渽民的后穴也在慢慢分泌肠液，慢慢的李帝努的食指被打湿了，又加了一根手指进去，李帝努的手指在后穴按压着，抽插着，模仿着性交的动作，罗渽民浑身染上了潮红，喘息越来越大逐渐演变为娇喘，李帝努把手指全部抽离出来的时候上面还沾着些透明的液体，罗渽民身下的床单已经湿了，后穴一张一合的在引诱李帝努，李帝努并没有将阴茎插进去，而是继续在弄着罗渽民的阴茎，马眼那里已经有些许液体往外渗出，李帝努加快套弄速度，伴着罗渽民的喘息一股浓稠的精液射在了李帝努手里还有点零星喷洒在李帝努的小腹处，罗渽民还处在高潮，大口大口喘气，媚眼如丝，李帝努看红了眼，不给罗渽民反应的机会把阴茎一下子全部没入后穴里，开始了快速抽插，罗渽民的呻吟被李帝努吞进肚子里，李帝努的舌头缠绕着罗渽民的舌头，交换彼此的唾液，分离时牵出一根银丝，罗渽民的娇喘一点不落地悉数进了李帝努的耳朵，李帝努把罗渽民抱起来，让罗渽民在上，体位变成了骑乘，李帝努不再动，罗渽民才刚尝到甜头就被李帝努生生断送，不满的咬了李帝努的肩头，“你别停啊” ，“你自己扭” 李帝努说不动真的不动，罗渽民只好自己扭腰动着，“啊…啊…嗯…嗯哈…啊”罗渽民完全放开了叫，一声比一声浪，罗渽民故意交给李帝努听，李帝努受不了这样的罗渽民，用力向上一挺，罗渽民的呻吟变了个调，比之前更浪了，李帝努拍拍罗渽民屁股，罗渽民当然知道李帝努在想什么，立马从李帝努身上下来跪趴在地毯上，李帝努很喜欢罗渽民一点就懂，做起来也毫不忸怩，怎么舒服怎么来，因为跪趴的姿势，罗渽民的小穴完全暴露在李帝努的视野中，粉嫩的小穴在勾引着李帝努，李帝努的阴茎又涨大了一圈，即使罗渽民已经做好了准备但李帝努猛然地进入还是让他一下失了重心，李帝勋九浅一深地动着，每次出来的时候总能带出点软肉，“你…行不行啊…这么慢…”明明已经不能说出完整的话了罗渽民还嘴硬，李帝努轻笑着回答他“我行不行你不清楚吗，我不行的话你能次次哭着求饶吗，你说对不对啊”，李帝努朝罗渽民的G点使劲一撞，罗渽民马上软了身子，说不出话，李帝努由开始的九浅一深变为现在的悉数没入，罗渽民已经第二次高潮了，李帝努还没有第一次射精，罗渽民已经有点体力不支了，罗渽民开始求饶了，“哥哥…娜娜…好累哦”，李帝努这次并不打算放过罗渽民，对罗渽民的求饶视而不见“娜娜之前不是可以等哥哥一起吗？现在怎么不行了呢？是不是哥哥不够努力啊，那哥哥再努力努力，娜娜一定要等哥哥一起哦”罗渽民不去理刻意歪曲的李帝努，罗渽民的手已经撑不住了，李帝努察觉到了这一点，把罗渽民抱回床上继续运动着，李帝努的频率越来越快，要到最后关头的时候李帝努开始诱哄罗渽民，“娜娜让哥哥射在里面好不好” 罗渽民还有一点点意识，疯狂摇头拒绝，“不要…会生病的…” “不会的…不会生病的，只会有哥哥的宝宝…” 李帝努继续哄着，罗渽民不知道怎么了像被蛊惑了一样点头答应了，李帝努得到允许后在进行着最后的动作，终于，一股股精液全部浇在了罗渽民的小穴里，与李帝努浓稠的精液相比，罗渽民的精液变得有些许的稀，李帝努抱着罗渽民喘气，李帝努等高潮余韵散去后把半软的阴茎抽离出来，没有了阴茎的堵塞，精液开始往外流着，顺着罗渽民的大腿往外流着。  
隔天李帝努就走了，军营里还有事等他处理，李帝努走得时候罗渽民已经醒了，“你走了”，“嗯，还有事等我回去处理，估计要月底再回来了” “你去吧，我等你回来”


End file.
